I'm Losing My Mind
by the. same. shizz
Summary: “Um…are you artificially made? Because you make us average Joe’s and Jane’s look like a panda ass.” SasuSaku Rated T AU


I'm Losing My Mind

_~the same shizz_

So in this part of the story is where you clutch your stomach and double over laughing, the point where you think you, yourself covered the entire insanity of this world all into one person..

Namely you.

Actually, I would wager you did, you probably received some stares, and looks of worry from the people around you.

Scratch that, you're probably snorting with joy at the stupidity of this entry, but secretly I'm laughing at you. After all you are the one giggling despite the fact that you don't even know WHAT you're cackling , that was quite a few synonyms of the word 'laughing' to write.

You know, I don't think you're laughing at all, nope not even a smile. You're confused aren't you? Your thoughts are probably swirling around the thought of me being insane—but I am not.

In fact I am a hundred percent sure of my sanity, I would bet my whole life on my sanity. Hmm, let me stress the word out for you, sanity.

After all this all started with the word; sanity.(A repetition of a word…surely you would get my point?)

In fact IT revolves around it; actually it had me questioning my own sanity at one point! Hmm, enough chit-chat, lets get on with this…

-

I don't believe in those cliché ways of falling in love like they do in movies, romance novels, or stupid little dramas. Maybe I'm just bitter since it never happened to me.  
Oh so sue me. Just because not an ounce of romance has ever spark in my life doesn't mean I'm not normal.

Although my friends would beg differ…that's not the point! What I am trying to say is romance can go suck a panda's mama, because love is just too icky and _far_too sweet for me.I don't need it.

I'm not desperate.

I'm independent, I don't need some overly sweet guy to come swoop me off my feet, or to kiss me in ways that I couldn't possibly imagine.

I am not a prude! Don't you dare compare me to that stupid love-sick of a vampire Edward Cullen-face because he's too much of a pansy for me, so yeah!

"Ino, I think you should stop your idiotic blind dates, it doesn't work," I chided softly, closing my eyes and nodding for an effect of seriousness. The aura of the coffee shop was _so not_helping, I mean come on, serious business does not mesh with elevator music!

"Oh stick a sock into that idea forehead-girl. You need a boyfriend, in fact, why weren't you dating in high school?" inquired Ino, her eyebrow arching as she twirled a strand of lose blonde hair.

"Ino, let me remind you; I am a walking definition of weird. I think I scare boys for a living instead of my wish of being a surgeon. Let me inform you, since I think you clawed your eyes out ever since the movie Shutter. One, I have pink hair, two, I am short, three I am WEIRD," I ticked off all three ideas with my fingers idly. Ino continued to stare, no, glower at me, threatening to practically fly out of her seat and murder me.

"You are not weird Sakura, your different..."

"Okay, I guess I am not interested in guys," I smiled, wiggling my eyebrows.

"You are not a lesbian either, you're a late bloomer. Maybe you should blame your doctor…perhaps as child they took your hormones out and replaced it with bitterness."

"Uh yah and Naruto is not crazy for ramen."

"I SENSE BITTERNESS SAKURA! MAKE IT STOP!"

-

It has to stop, like now.

My friends are insanely trying to match me up with my 'special soul mate'. It's not going to happen because there is always a black sheep in something. I guess I am that little black sheep in romance?

I'm fine, I will accept that. Seriously, I mean who needs love?

-

Ditching Ino might have been the hardest thing I've done today, and that's saying something. I mean, I love her and all, friend wise, but seriously, she can talk your ear off.  
It wasn't even a master plan though; I just left her at the mall, go figure.

I walked through the hallways of building C, swinging my keys while humming tunelessly, definitely in a good mood. After all, I can go home, sleep, and be lazy without excuse. I just have some obstacles to bypass, easy shizz: old elevator that I slammed into too many times, run through some creepy man who sits right at the beginning of the hall way of my dorm, and most likely smiling and greeting my hall mates, as I said easy shizz.

My converse clad feet padded through the carpet as I pressed the button for the second floor. Stupid elevator was old enough to be my grandpa.

_CREEK! BFFFT-FFT_

I think the elevator just farted and died a little, whoop de do da!

The elevator doors slid open choppily and there stood Buddha minus the cheeky smile, extra baggage, oh screw this.

In there stood a towering boy (man? guy?) around my age of nineteen clad in a fitting dress shirt, and decent black jeans. Raven-black hair fell over obsidian eyes, hair shaped into a chicken's ass, and pale skin to match.

You know… screw the whole ordeal of 'who needs love and the good mood'.

I could die happy.

_Love me, love meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

"Um…are you artificially made? Because you make us average Joe's and Jane's look like a panda ass." I squeaked, looking as if I was about to jump him.

"…You're annoying," he stated in a low voice, whishing passed me in long strides.

I crumbled into billions of pieces, right there and then.

* * *

new story whoop.

click that review button and make me write~


End file.
